The Chief's Blog (One-Shot story!)
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: A humorous short story. Just a quiet day on the island, The kids are at school and Daichi and Shizuku have a day off in the clinic, What could go wrong? (M Rated for sexual themes and sexism but NO lemons or sex scenes)


A/N: **Although it's an M, there is no actual lemons I.e. Sex scenes.**

 **but it does contain suggested sexual themes and sexism (in a humorous way)**

 **So enjoy!**

 **(I haven't had time to proof read it so I hope it's okay)**

It was a quiet day on the island, Everyone was either at work or at the school on the mainland, except for Daichi and Shizuku.

It was their day off from the clinic today.

"Shizuku my dear!" Daichi shouted as he walked in.

Shizuku looked up from her book "hmmm" she hummed.

"Maybe we should walk along the beach or get some groceries, it's our day off after all" he suggested.

Shizuku got up from the bed and closed the curtains half way.

"Or..." She whispered "We could have some fun, just you and me. The kids are at school so there is nothing stopping us"

Shizuku yanked on his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed until she was lying on top of him.

"Uhhh well" Daichi blushed.

"Well what?" She whispered seductively.

She began to undo her buttons on her blouse and tried to pull Daichi closer but he pushed her away in rejection.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically pulling him closer again.

She leant in to kiss his neck but missed as he stood up.

"Well firstly I don't want anymore kids and secondly, I'd rather not make love on camera" he grumbled.

He shot Shizuku a disapproved glare.

"I'm sorry! He offered me ¥10,000!" Shizuku cried as she fled the scene.

Daichi pulled back the curtains to reveal the Chief outside with a video camera.

Daichi pulled up the window and sighed "Chief, what the hell are you doing? Is this some kind of game you made up with Yamasaki-San?"

The chief shook his head vigorously "No! I can explain!" He assured.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, so Dachi went over to open it.

When he opened it he was immediately stared down by larger, cross looking man.

The man grabbed Dachi by the collar and yelled "You better have a good explanation for this! Because this would never happen in Taiwan!"

Dachi managed to release himself from the man and wipe the spit off his face then replied "Ahhh, Mr Wang, Your our new neighbour, right?"

The chief walked out slowly and guiltily to see what was happening.

"YOU THINK ITS FUNNY, HUH?" Mr Wang shouted furiously "FILMING MY WIFE IN THE BATH!"

The chief watched from a distance feeling rather ashamed of himself.

"I can assure you sir...It wasn't m-" Daichi choked as he pushed him harder into his front door.

The chief then walked out from the corner "No" he sighed "It was-"

"The man at 7, Kyoto Avenue!" Daichi blurted.

Mr Wang released Daichi from his grasp and growled "Thanks, I'm gonna kick his ass SO HARD!"

Mr Wang stormed off down the road pounding his fist against his hand.

"Wait..." The chief said once Mr Wang had left "Isn't that Higure's house?"

Daichi's eyes widened as the words sunk in.

"Ah well" Daichi replied calmly "I guess it will be payback after he sold me that asparagus and told me it was daffodils...I can't believe I fell for that" Daichi mumbled.

The chief looked around to check that their was nobody nearby then took the camera back out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry Dachi!" The chief pleaded "I will delete everything, I swear!"

Dachi rolled his eyes "it's fine, but why were you doing such a crazy stunt like that? You could have gotten arrested!"

The chief stared longingly at the ground like a sulking toddler.

"Well...I have this blog...And it's called 'The People Of Southern Japan' but It got really bad reviews and everyone said that it was boring and that it needed some MILF to liven it up"

Dachi tried not to chuckle because he was meant to be angry at the chief but he found it too amusing.

"I tried asking some sexy women on the island but they all either screamed, refused or ran away" the chief sighed.

Daichi chuckled and put his hand on the Chief's shoulder.

"Maybe you should stick to your old blog about goats and leave women to do what they do best" he snickered.

"And what's that?" The chief asked curiously.

"Cooking rice and having children of course" He snorted.

The two of them began to laugh when suddenly a voice yelled...

"Dad! How could you say such a thing!"

They both turned round to see an angry looking Kaori and Shizuku both with their arms crossed.

 **THE END!**

 **A/N: thanks for reading! It was mainly written by my friend but I contributed to it a bit and changed a few mistakes and things :)**


End file.
